Enemies by Day, Lovers by Night
by MizxDan-Dan4ever
Summary: People Under the Stairs. Roach and Daddy are enemies by day and lovers by night. Take a peak into one of their nights. RoachXAlice RoachXDaddy DaddyXMommy Lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own Wes Craven's People Under the Stairs and never will

During the daylight hours they were mortal enemies but when the sun set and the night grew long they were lovers. During the day they pined after the women they had spent their entire lives with but when the lights grew dim they pined for each other. The older of the two's day with his woman was met with a master/slave game of sorts with whips and chains and pain that turned into a burning orgasm as the pace increased. The younger of the two's day consisted from running from the older one and exchanging simple and sweet kisses with the not yet woman but not yet girl either he loved with all of his heart. They both loved their women so it was a mystery to them as to why they were driven to each other. It started when the younger of the two was just a boy. the older of the two would first touch him, then kiss and lick at the most intimate area of his body, then slowly penetrate his young lover until they were both screaming out in orgasm. Even the ultimate betrayal on the part of the younger one didn't deter them. The people being referred to are, oddly enough, Eldon Robeson better known as Daddy and Daniel Robeson better known as Roach. they were both lovers and it borough them great shame but also a bit of excitement. Roach knew that it was wrong to love another man like that, especially his own father, but he couldn't help himself. Even as he was being chased through the walls he would think of Daddy. He'd think of Daddy's hot breath on the back of his neck as he pumped into him from behind, Daddy's ruff, sweaty hands as they stroked his shaft hurriedly after making love to Mommy until they both reached an amazing orgasm, Daddy's ten inch cock pushing it's self into him with only a mixture of both their cum as lube. Roach would remember these things and get hard to the point of cumming his pants. He'd go quiet then and make his way to either the cellar for some relief or as of late to Alice who had discovered her own body and his. He'd push his thin, experienced fingers into her soaking sopping wet love tunnel stopping just short of her hymen. He wasn't going to break it because then Mommy would probably either kill Alice herself or put her in the cellar for the boys to use until she died if she ever figured out how he and Alice had discovered themselves and each other. He loved how unsure Alice was as she fumbled with all seven inches of him and he especially loved the feel of her wet, slippery walls squeezing his fingers as he worked them in and out of her. She was his first loved and he was physically attracted to her to the point of jacking off to thoughts of her. Daddy was a bit jealous but he was a different person when they were together. He wouldn't call Roach names or try to bring about pain, he'd call him Daniel and try to bring him to the brink of orgasm. Roach didn't hate Daddy then, he almost loved him. It was nightfall again and Mommy and Daddy were making love. Roach sighed happily as he made his way to Alice's room. He climbed through the vent and found her completely naked on her bed sprawled out lewdly.

"Roach, I almost didn't think that you'd come." said Alice as she worked her fingers around the outside of her love tunnel getting herself ready for him. Roach smiled and undid his tool belt slowly for Alice. He slowly untied the strip of cloth that held his pants up while pulling his tattered shirt over his head. he stood before her completely naked and half hard. Alice crawled lewdly to the end of the bed and he walked over to her. She smiled up at him and kissed his cockhead and proceeded to lap up his pre-cum with her tongue. He pushed it a bit into her mouth and she took him as deeply as her inexperienced mouth could. He came and she tried to swallow it but she couldn't and it ended up on her developing breasts.

"Ahduh yoo dihid deek I'd cum![And you didn't think I'd cum!]" said Roach as he came onto her breasts. She giggled a bit and went to clean his cum off of her with her hand but he put his hand on her wrist to stop her. He smiled and licked his cum off of her with his tongue stump. He started just above her hard nipples and felt himself get hard again she she moaned and begged him to go lower. He did but he went below her nipple.

"Roach, you know what I want!" whined Alice as she crossed her arms over her chest. He let out a huffy breath and pretended to be annoyed before planting a series of feather light kisses over her nipples and breasts. She moaned and layed down as her way of saying that she wanted his fingers in her. He knew what she meant and he teased her a bit more by stroking everything but her g-spot. He knew exactly where it was and he loved to tease her before he went for it because he loved the feel of her cunt juice on his fingers. He smiled at her, a bit of his cum dripping from his lips and into her stomach. He lapped that up and licked a trail down her stomach with his tongue stump until he reached her sex. He breathed a deep breath of her scent before tasting her juices. He licked her cunt and lapped up her juice before going for her g-spot. The came right there onto his tongue stump and into his mouth.

**'So that's what the 'G' stands for!' **Thought Roach as he lapped up the juice that kept gushing from deep within her sex. She put a pillow over her face to muffle her screaming as Roach continued to lick her g-spot. He loved her taste, she was sweeter than honey. She eventually stopped and so did he. They looked at each other for a moment before kissing so deeply that Alice's tongue dance with his tongue stump and she tasted herself and Roach. After that they got dressed and laid together in the afterglow.

"Goodnight Mommy." said Daddy a bit more loudly than was nessasary to alert Roach of the things to..._cum_.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Ooh! a two part highly disturbing lemon! Who dares to stick around for part 2? Obey the hipno toad and review!


End file.
